


An Autumn Tradition

by mattsloved1



Series: Ladybirds [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing but fluff and a 221B sequel to the one shot I posted last autumn called ‘Ladybirds’.  This can be read alone but makes sense if you read 'Ladybirds' first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Autumn Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a quick 221B to help us all smile. It is also unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes! :D
> 
> I do not own, nor do I profit from.

“John?” Sherlock stuck his head through the open doorway and found his partner lying on their bed.  Not a strange occurrence, but it was only three in the afternoon. “What are you doing?”

 

“They’re back.”

 

“Who is back?” Entering the room, Sherlock waited for a more informative answer.

 

John simply patted the empty space beside him.  “Come and lay down with me.”

 

Sherlock crawled up the duvet.  Once they were side by side, John’s right hand reached over and took Sherlock’s left.  Mirroring a gesture Sherlock had made the year before, John pointed their fingers to the ceiling.

 

The left side of the detective’s mouth twitched upwards as he watched the small spots crawl along the wallpaper. “Is this to be an autumn tradition then? Spending an afternoon watching ladybirds?”

 

John snuggled closer, “I don’t see why not. It’s kind of a nice reminder of when our new path started. Don’t you think?”

 

Sherlock brought their joined hands to his chest.  “You promise every autumn?”

 

“What?”

 

Sherlock turned his entire body to face John, the doctor and detective’s hands still clasped between their hearts.

 

“Marry me.” The words were a command but the voice was nervous.

 

Nuzzling Sherlock’s cheek, John whispered, “Yes.”

 

A relieved sigh left Sherlock’s frame, “Good, good.”

 

John chuckled fondly, “Of course yes, I love you, you berk.”


End file.
